


La Llorona

by Bad_Little_Angel



Category: La Llorona - Fandom
Genre: Anger, F/M, Ghosts, Jealousy, Latin, Rage, Ranchers a terribel husband, Suicide (Maybe), THIS STORY IS SAD, Weeping woman, no happy ending, white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Little_Angel/pseuds/Bad_Little_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mexican ghost story. That's all you need to know for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The original Story

There once was a beautiful woman named Maria Some. People around her village said that she was the most beautiful woman in the village, and they were right. She was so beautiful that she would turn down many men in the village because she knew that she was beautiful as well. The more she grew up, the more she beautiful she became and the more she thought about how better she was to others. 

She continued to deny the many men around her village as she grew-up. She vowed that someday she will marry the most handsome man there was. Her wish came true days later when a handsome rancher arrived at the village. She knew that he was the one. He was stunning, came from a rich rancher family, sings, play guitar, everything a girl would ask for.

She decided to play hard to get, and he fell for it. Later on, the two got engaged and had two kids. They all lived happily as a family for years, until the rancher returned to the prairie for his job.

He would be gone a couple months at a time. When he would return, he would only pay attention to his kids but never Maria. He would talk about leaving Maria and marrying a person of his wealth. 

Maria began to become angry from her husband’s neglecting her and jealousy of his attention to his kids. 

One day when her and her kids were walking by a pathway near a river, they spotted the rancher with an elegant woman sitting next to him. He made the carriage stop and said hello to his children, ignoring Maria. He then left after saying goodbye to his kids and rode off in the carriage with the woman. 

Maria was now past her breaking point as was filled with anger, jealousy and rage that sadly, she shoved her kids into the river. Moments after realizing what she did, she raced along the river to the banks of it to find that she was too late. Her kids were dead, possibly from drowning. 

The next day, a man reported that there was a beautiful woman lying dead at the banks of the river. Little did they know that it was out Maria, who possibly drowned herself after the death of her kids. They planted Maria’s grave where she died.

The night after her burial, there was a man saying that he heard a woman calling from the river. She was dressed in all white, calling to ask where her children were. They learned that the ghost was Maria, in her outfit that she wore from her burial. Many stopped talking about Maria.

She is now called La Llorona which mean weeping woman in spanish. Many tell their kids this story to tell them to never walk in the night alone or La Llorona will take them and never return them, mistaking them as her kids from the river.


	2. La Llorona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Version of this ghost story

Once a Spanish soldier married a beautiful native woman and they had two children whom the soldier loved very much. However, the soldier came from a rich family. His parents and relations disapproved of his wife and threatened to disown him unless he married a Spanish woman. Not wishing to lose his inheritance, the soldier put away his native wife and sent for a bride from Spain.

The soldier's wife was filled with a terrible, jealous rage. To revenge herself against her unfaithful husband, she drowned their two children in the river. The soldier was horrified when he heard what she had done, and tried to have her arrested. But his wife, driven insane by rage, jealousy, and guilt, escaped into the wilds. She roamed through the land, searching the waterways for her children. But she could not find them. Finally, in agony of body and mind, she drowned herself in the river too. 

But the woman's spirit could not escape to heaven because of the weight of her terrible crime. And so La Llorona, the Wailing Woman, spirit still wanders the earth, wailing in guilt and grief. She is condemned forever to search in vain for her children. But she will never find them, for they are no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew about this other version. Sorry it's short, but yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. Maybe I can write some more stories like this. Let me know. BYE!


End file.
